


Erebus

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Horror, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Ночь принадлежит пугающим созданиям. Как и некоторые из нас.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Erebus

**Author's Note:**

> Erebus — божество, олицетворение вечного мрака в греческой мифологии.
> 
> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

Он не мог пошевелиться. Тело не слушалось, оно словно превратилось в набитый соломой мешок. Единственное, что осталось в его власти — глаза. Драко мог открыть их, закрыть или скосить влево, в сторону пугающей темноты.  
Темноты, из которой за ним наблюдали.

Этот взгляд полз по коже змеей, нет, ядовитой многоножкой, той, что оставляет за собой воспаленный, болезненный след. Если бы он мог хотя бы дрожать или скулить, или свернуться в клубок, укрывшись одеялом с головой. Прячась каким угодно способом от того, что тянулось к его постели, еле слышно шелестя шагами по паркету.

Нет.

Нет-нет. 

Нетнетнетнетнет.

Пожалуйста.

Матрас прогнулся под чужим весом.

Драко зажмурился. Иногда, при свете дня, он обещал себе другое — не бояться. Он хотел для себя другого — освободиться от ужаса, от проклятья, что преследует его. Но ужас не оставлял следов своего пребывания. Он не был порождением этого мира, и никто, даже матушка, не верил в рассказы Драко об этом существе, а сам он был слишком слаб, чтобы бороться. Поэтому он терпел то, что иногда — не чаще раза в месяц — приходило из темной ночи, чтобы лишить сил и… ласкаться. Ластиться. Тихо и нежно шептать разными голосами на непонятном, страшном языке. Существо обвивалось вокруг него в постели, гибкое и огромное или угловатое и тяжелое, оно касалось тела… конечностями, напоминающими тонкие лапки насекомых, или щупальца, или — что пугало больше всего — руки человека. Небольшие ладони, сухие и холодные, гладили его лицо. Такие же маленькие как его собственные, они ложились на щеки, когда существо заглядывало Драко в лицо. Его дыхание было знобким, как осенний туман.

Днем, когда светило солнце, можно было врать себе, но сейчас, в темноте, Драко мог только одно — не сойти с ума, думая о том, что на чужих пальцах разное число фаланг. Он должен, как обычно, перетерпеть долгий… взгляд, а потом и касание сомкнутого века, легкое надавливание и влажное скольжение по коже, очерчивающее глазную впадину. От носа к виску и обратно. От ощущения загнувшихся ресниц все внутри холодело, потому что следом…

Нет.

НЕТ.

…его веки приподнимали, растягивали, как будто это всего лишь кожура над сочной, влажной мякотью. Сердце билось в горле, кровь шумела в ушах от страха и бессилия, невозможности даже попытаться оттолкнуть от себя страшное, непонятное создание. Тьма, обнимавшая его тело, скользящая по лицу, гладила уже не тонкую кожу, а сам глаз, медленно, мучительно медленно обводила по кругу зрачок и радужку. Замерев на секунду, она обволакивала глаз, вползая под раздвинутые веки, проникая глубже. И каждое касание было и гладким, и шероховатым. Хищным. 

Драко в ужасе ждал, когда одним движением это… существо… чудовище… монстр… искалечит его. Сожмет чуть сильнее глазные яблоки, и те просто лопнут. Или вырвет, медленно потянет на себя, натягивая плоть, пока та не разорвется как старые гнилые нитки. Или это будет быстро… или у него есть когти…. зубы… Он не мог перестать представлять ужасы кошмарнее тех, что уже происходили. Весь замирал, ожидая кровавый и болезненный итог. И плакал. А его слезы стирала или, может быть, впитывала все та же тьма. 

Драко не знал, сколько длятся мучительные прикосновения. Они выматывали настолько, что стиралась грань между кошмарной явью и ужасающими снами. Наверное, он терял сознание. И в этом полуобмороке-полубреду видел, как тьма пресыщается его слезами, отстраняется, и из абсолютной черноты выплывает бледное мальчишеское лицо. Оно становится маской, чьи губы шевелятся, издавая непонятные шипящие, стрекочущие звуки вперемешку с обычными словами. Это знакомое лицо-маска сперва реет над Драко, а потом приближается, наклоняется все ниже и ниже. Останавливаясь так близко, что можно разглядеть уже только светлую кожу — слишком гладкую, — и темные глаза — Драко знает, что они должны быть зелеными, — и шепот.  
Одно слово, которое снова и снова звучит среди стрекота и шипения. 

Одно имя.

— Драко, — шепчут светлые губы, обдавая холодным, знобким дыханием, а твердые ладони давят на грудь. — Драко.

— Гарри, — шепчет Драко в ответ. 

И закрывает глаза в своем полубреду-полукошмаре. 

Перед поцелуем.


End file.
